The present invention relates to a pressure sealed connecting apparatus for the connection of two conduits carrying a pressure medium and rotating relative to one another, between which there is situated at least one rotation body which is in rotational and sealing frictional contact with the conduits through spherical surface areas and tangentially contacting countersurfaces.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,753 a so-called rotary transmission of the above kind has become known, in which the fixed conduit with the longitudinal axis X comprises a rotationally rigid, axially displaceable sleeve-like piston with a hemispherical head and the rotating conduit with the longitudinal axis Z comprises an end zone also with a hemispherical head, between which a rotating core piece has been inserted with two opposite concave-conical bearing surfaces for a substantially liquid-sealed cooperation with the ball heads. The end zone of the rotating conduit with its longitudinal axis Y is displaced parallel to the axes X and Z of the conduits, with the rotating core piece compensating the displacement between the ball heads. Such a rotary transmission only allows an axial arrangement and is complex in its arrangement owing to the existing eccentricity. Consequently, it is very expensive.